


A Place Like This

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Lumberjack AU, andy barber - Freeform, dark!andy barber, dark!fic, defending jacob - Freeform, noncon, the elusive lumberjack andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Your new boarder isn’t who he seems to be.Warnings: this short series will include dark elements including noncon, possible violence, mentions of mental illness, and other explicit content. I’m not your mother, curate your own consumption.This is dark!Lumberjack!Andy Barber and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do a lumberjack!Andy and got a bit carried away but let me tell you, somehow Andy always turns into an ultimate creep with me.
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback and enjoy.

It wasn’t often you found a stranger in Heron Creek. 

The small town was barely more than a single street; most residents lived further out. It was more a marketplace than anything. Townsfolk came to shop and socialise amid the limited stretch of businesses and not much else. The lumberyard fueled much of the economy and was closer than any home.

After weeks of arguing with your mother, you’d finally resigned. You needed a boarder to see you through the winter. Money was tight since your mother’s diagnosis; pills, therapy, reduced income. Your own job was just enough to see to the bills but not for the groceries or any incidentals. Even if you did some odd jobs around town, you wouldn’t be able to scrape enough to get by.

You’d never seen the man before. The message had been expected and a last hope. You agreed to meet at the town’s only cafe and were surprised and slightly disappointed. 

He greeted you by name as you looked around. You expected a woman; the advert had requested only females but, you supposed, that beggars couldn’t be choosers.

“Andy,” He introduced himself as he offered you his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” You lied as you sat.

“You want a coffee? I’m headed up for a refill,” He grabbed his empty mug.

“Sure,” You reached for your wallet. You could tell by his accent he was from the city; if you were to guess, one far from Heron Creek. “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it. I can get it.” He waved you off as you fumbled with your purse. “I’ll be back.”

He returned with two cups and slid one over to you. You added cream from the table.

“I know you advertised for women only but… I’m kinda running out of options and judging by how long your ad’s been in the paper, I think you might be too.” He began.

“Uh huh,” You sipped from your coffee. “You’re new around here.”

“I am.” He confirmed. “But you’re not so you should know there’s not a lot to choose from.”

“Why would you move all the way up here?”

“Tired of the city.” He said evenly. 

“You have a job?” You asked.

“At the lumberyard.” He replied. “Been there two months now, living down at Harry Brennan’s but he’s ready to have me out.”

“Hmm, yeah, he can be a bit prickly,” You remarked. “My mother, too. She’s sick. Moody. You sure you wanna trade in one for the other?”

He looked at you. He sat with his shoulders back, his head held up proudly. His gaze was discerning, as if he was measuring your every word and move.

“I can pay more than you’re asking and I’ll help out around the house.” He said. “Well, I won’t decide until I see the place, of course, but I’m optimistic.”

You tasted the bitter coffee. You preferred your own brew. You nodded as you set down your mug.

“They don’t have many lumberyards in the city. What’d you do before?”

“I was a lawyer.” He said. “And what do you do?”

“A lawyer? You’d give up that to live in the middle of nowhere and chop wood?”

“It’s quiet up here. Peaceful.” He tapped his fingers on the table beside his gloves. “A few more months and I should be able to afford my own place. At least a plot to start building.”

You considered him and held your palm to the warm porcelain. Your mother was wary of men. You couldn’t make the decision without her.

“You didn’t tell me what you do.” He said.

“I’m a writer. Mostly pieces on the local species and whatnot. There’s not many jobs to be had around here but on the internet…”

“So?” He asked as he shifted in his chair.

“I’ll have to talk to my mother.” You answered. “Then maybe you can come check out the room. It’s a big enough place for three. Probably too big but there’s a lot of work to be done in the winter.”

“Right,” He said. “As I said, I’ll help out with anything I can.”

You squinted and gulped the coffee even though it burned your throat. You stood and gathered up your purse.

“I don’t mean to run out but I have to hit Marla’s.” You hooked the strap of your bag over your shoulder. “I’ll let you know before the end of the week, but… well, my mom isn’t an easy person to deal with. Not unless you’re related.”

“Got it,” He watched you placidly as he rose. “I look forward to hearing from you.”

🍂

You heard voices from the front porch. You blinked and set down the basket of warm laundry on the kitchen table as you sighed at your mother’s mug. There was still tea in it which meant she had taken her first chance to chase her innate stubborn streak.

You’d argued for much of the morning as she accused you of inviting a strange man into her home and you countered that you’d merely agreed to a look at the house. No decision had yet been made, though the only reason your mother entertained the notion was the desperately needed money. And that had been your only winning point of contention.

You didn’t want the strange man living in your space anymore than she did but you also realised that you couldn’t possibly go on as you were. You went to the door, the thicker one open as the screen door was the only shield from the bitter late autumn air. You heard the creak of your mother’s rocking chair and the deep voice of a man. You recognized it even after a single meeting.

“...hauling wood, ma’am.” Was all you caught as you peered through the mesh.

“So you work at the lumberyard? My husband worked there before he tucked tail,” Your mother ranted. “That was almost twenty years ago.”

“Just like every other man in the county,” You opened the door. “Ma, I’d be down there too if I hadn’t lucked out.”

“I’m sorry about your husband, ma’am.” Andy slipped in as he stood on the bottom step. 

“Don’t call me, ma’am,” Your mother rebuked. “I’m not that old just yet.”

Andy glanced at you and you touched the back of your mother’s chair and stilled it.

“It’s a nice looking house,” Andy broke the silence. “Big property.”

“All that bastard left me,” Your mother swore and leaned on the arm of her chair. “Well, aren’t you going to show the man around.” She pushed back so you were forced to let go of the chair or else sprain your wrist. “Take your shoes off, sir.”

You nodded and waved him up the steps with a wry smirk at your mother. You held open the door as he passed and your mother looked pleased with herself as she rocked again. You let the door clatter behind you as Andy bent to loosen his work boots. He stood as he kicked off his boots and you rubbed your forehead.

“I’m sorry about my mom.” You said. “She’s… stubborn.”

“Don’t you apologize for me, girl.” Your mom called through the screen door and you quickly closed the thicker one.

“Well, nothing too fancy,” You stepped past him into the front room. “Living room, dining room,” You waved your hand back. “Kitchen in the back, bathroom as you walk through and the laundry room just on the other side.” You lowered your arm and neared the stairs. “Your room would be up here.”

You turned and he followed you up the noisy old stairs. The carpet at the top was faded and tattered and did little to cushion the hard wooden floor as you walked along the hallway.

“My mother’s is at the end. Mine is to the left and yours is right here,” You opened the door next to yours. “Looks out onto the yard, so not the worst.”

“Mmm, okay,” He paced around the bed and went to the window. He felt the lace curtains as he gazed out through the glass.

“I’ll empty out the closet. Probably why it smells like mothballs.” You explained. “Pretty simple, we share the common spaces and clean up after ourselves.” You shrugged. “My mom will leave you alone as long as you don’t get in her way. She usually stays in her room if she’s not out front.”

“That’s fine. I won’t be here much.” He said. “Just really need a place to sleep.”

“There is one other thing. My mother...she has some issues. She gets manic and sometimes… well, I can take care of her but I don’t want you to be blind-sided. She’s on medicine but she’s still adjusting and--” You gulped. “It took me a lot of convincing but if you want the space, it’s yours, at least until spring.”

“I don’t have a lot of choices but I’d be happy to.” He said. “And don’t worry so much about your mother. I was a lawyer, I saw a lot worse in the courtroom.”

“Mmm,” You tucked your hands in your pocket. “Well, anytime after Sunday the room will be ready for you.”

“Sunday,” He repeated. “Okay, that works for me. Should I call ahead?”

“Uh, yeah, you have my number,” You replied and paused as you heard your mother hollering. You huffed and rolled your eyes.

“I really hope it’s a squirrel and not a bear again,” You swept out of the room and stomped down the stairs. You went outside as your mother was tossing a stone and shouting at it, the wind chime tinkling and swaying from the porch. “Ma, it’s just a bird.”

“It damn nearly tore the chime off,” She sneered. “Your grandmother made me that.”

“I know, I know, just sit down.” You nudged her back to her chair. “You forgot your tea inside, do you want it?”

“My tea?” She blinked. “Oh, I forgot. Again.”

“It’s okay,” You patted her shoulder as you went back inside. Andy knelt as he pulled his boots back on.

“Everything okay?” He asked as he looked up at you.

“It’s fine,” You assured him. “Sometimes her meds make her a little jumpy. And forgetful.”

“Anything I can do?” He asked as he stood.

“Keep clear of her if you can,” You advised. “I’m not going to sugar coat it. She’s a lot to handle and she’s not very keen on men.”

“The latter I guessed,” He chuckled. “I’ll get out of your hair and see you next week.”

“Next week,” You confirmed as he pushed open the door. “Drive safe.”

“Thanks,” He called over his shoulder as he stepped out onto the porch. “I’ll be seeing you.” He said to your mother as he passed. “When I come back,” He stopped on the second step and you got closer to listen. “I can fix that feeder.” He pointed at the broken bird feeder under the tree. “If you like?”

“Oh,” Your mother grumbled. “Well, I think that… might be nice. As long as it keeps ‘em away from my chimes.”

“I think it will,” He smiled. “My-- I used to have a feeder just like that.”

Your mother was quiet as she stopped rocking. Finally she cleared her throat. “You have a nice day, sir.”

“You too,” He nodded and continued down the steps. 

You watched him go to his pick-up before you spun back and went to fetch your mother’s cup. You returned to the porch as he was backing out and you gave the lukewarm tea to your mother.

“Friendly,” She commented and took a sip. “The ones from the city usually don’t have such good manners.”

“Mhmm,” You grumbled. “Do you need me to warm that up?”

“Go on, girl,” She brushed you away. “I can stomach cold tea.”

🍂

Andy showed up on Monday. He called you the night before to let you know he’d be there and so you planned a trip into town with your mother to let him get settled. You waited until his truck pulled up, his tires crushing the pine cones and twigs as it neared. He got out and you handed him the spare key you had made. Your mother wore a parka and shivered in the car.

“We’ll be gone for a few hours,” You crossed your arms as you resisted the chill that nestled over the top of your scarf. “So you should be able to get settled in.”

“Thanks,” He turned the key over in his hand. “I’ll be discreet.”

“She’s in a good mood today. Well, until she starts complaining I left her in the car so long,” You rubbed your gloved hands together. “I’ll go. There’s logs by the fireplace in the living room. Heating downstairs isn’t so good but it makes a difference.”

“I’ll figure it out,” He assured. “You ladies have fun.”

“Ladies?” You arched a brow but he was hardly bothered. You nodded and left him.

You got in the jeep as your mother played with the radio and bemoaned the downfall of modern music. You shifted out of park and backed up as you tuned out her and Patsy Cline fizzling from the local station.

You went to Gerry’s, the only proper restaurant in town. Breakfast was often better than the evening’s affair and you showed up just in time for the lunch menu. Your mother gabbed with the waitress a little too long and you resisted apologizing on her behalf, knowing it would only sour her already brittle mood.

You ate and grabbed a pie from the display at your mother’s behest. She stopped by Geraldine’s thrift shop and bought another figurine for her collection; the porcelain wolves decorated her room and even some of the front room. You grabbed a few books you hadn’t read before and checked the time. You were certain you’d wasted enough time for Andy to get figured out.

As you drove back, the pale sky made the trees seem bleak in comparison. The first snow was imminent.

“You should make a nice dinner tonight.” Your mother said.

“Oh, _I_ should?” You asked.

“I’m pooped. I gotta lay down.” She huffed. “But you always made a good chili. You can send that man off with a good lunch tomorrow if you make a big pot.”

“Mom,” You looked at her briefly. “You know his name.”

“I do. And that’s it.” She crossed her arms. “He seems nice enough but you never know. He’s not from around here.”

“No he’s not. But no one around here would pay what you want for that room.” You argued. “You’re lucky he’s from the city, they’re used to paying a fortune for shit.”

“Watch your mouth.”

“You said it was alright, ma. You agreed to it. It’s too late to send him off now.” You muttered.

“I like him,” She sneered. “I don’t like the way you look at him.”

“What?” You scoffed. “You’re ridiculous.”

“If I was younger, I wouldn’t turn my nose up at him. He’s handsome but I do wonder how he ended up here. You said he was a lawyer.”

“All sorts end up here, ma,” You countered. “Kenneth used to be an ad exec and now look at him; he sells sod and salt.”

“Still,” She rubbed her chin. “You’re young. When I was your age, well, if I had been alone all the time like you are, I’d be rearing to go.”

“Ma,” You were almost laughing. “You’re crazy.”

“That’s what the pills are for,” She retorted. “But I’m not blind.”

“Okay,” You said dryly as you rolled your eyes. “I think maybe I should be keeping my eye on you.”

“Ha, maybe I should give you a few pills,” She chuckled. “I’m not that mad.”

“Alright,” You gripped the steering wheel. “I’ll make chili but don’t go on about this in front of him. It’s gonna be weird enough.”

“Sure,” She harrumphed. “I’ll be good.”

🍂

As you took the lid off the deep pot, a billow of steam went up and the front door opened and closed. Your mother sat at the table after her nap and sipped on a hot tea. You listened to the floor groan as Andy stopped by the door and proceeded with lighter footfalls into the kitchen.

“I fixed the bird feeder,” He clapped his hands together. “Your chimes should be safe.”

“Oh, thank you,” Your mother beamed. “So sweet of you, Andy.”

“Not at all,” He said. “Simple work. Didn’t realise how much easier life is when you don’t have to think so much.”

He neared the table and grabbed the back of an empty chair. “You mind if I sit?”

“Go on,” Your mother was unusually chipper. “So how’d you fair? Got all your stuff unpacked?”

“Yep,” He answered, “Mmm, whatever you’re cooking smells good.”

“Chili,” You answered as you replaced the lid. “Twenty more minutes at most.”

“Chili. I remember--” He stopped and cleared his throat. You turned and watched him as he smoothed the front of his shirt, his fingers grabbing at the tie that wasn’t there. “I knew someone who used to make chili but it wasn’t chili chili. White beans and turkey… good but, I don’t think I’ve had real chili in forever.”

“You go down to Gerry’s on a Thursday and you’ll get some,” Your mother intoned.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Andy gave a small smile. “How was your day in town?”

You didn’t answer and looked to your mom. She frowned at you but quickly wiped it away.

“It was nice. You know, me and my daughter live together but we really don’t spend too much time together.”

“That’s great,” He said but barely seemed to see your mother as he watched you lean against the stove. “Well, hopefully I can help out some more and you can find more time for each other.”

“Uh huh,” You muttered. “Hopefully.”

🍂

That night, your mother went to bed and you retired soon after her. Andy had been quick to hide after dinner and you were thankful for that. You told him you’d set aside a container for his lunch and he was almost sheepish at the gesture.

You climbed up the stairs and slipped inside your room. The night was quiet and no moon floated above to shine in the windows. It was almost eerie. You changed into your pajamas and climbed into bed with your laptop. You turned off the lamp, content to type in the dark and eke out a few more paragraphs for your latest commission.

As the night wore on, only the tapping of keys filled your ears and you found yourself slumping lower against the headboard. You flipped onto your stomach and hugged the pillow as you tried to keep going, yawns blurring your vision as your body resisted your determination. 

You didn’t recall falling asleep but it was a haze of visions. Your head swirled with your mother’s voice and Andy’s deep blue eyes. A blizzard turned the landscapes white and a wolf’s howl made you shiver. 

You woke, still on your stomach, an arm beneath your pillow, and your laptop dead. You groaned as you rolled over. The grey light of dawn filled your room and the frigid air raised bumps on your skin as your blanket was twisted around you. 

A floorboard creaked along the hallway and you sat up. You blinked at the shadow that flitted away through the crack between your bedroom door and the frame. You had closed your door; you were sure of it. Entirely certain as your door always stuck terribly and was quite a pain in the ass.

You drew a blanket around your shoulders as you stood and went to the door. You blinked and peeked out into the hall. There was nothing, no one. You sighed as your eyes froze on the closed bathroom door. You heard the sudden whine of the shower and the rattling of the pipes. Andy must have woken up to get ready for work.

You always wondered how the lumberjacks could handle the early mornings, especially in the winter. You turned back and closed your door. Your feet were cold on the floorboards and the rug was just as unwelcoming as you crossed to the window. Snowflakes blurred the horizon and shrouded the dawn.

Winter had come and you sensed a storm brewing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start asking questions but you might not like the answers.
> 
> Warnings: this short series will include dark elements including noncon, possible violence, mentions of mental illness, and other explicit content. I’m not your mother, curate your own consumption.
> 
> This is dark!Lumberjack!Andy Barber and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a filthy liar and this is gonna be obv more than two parts and I dunno what I’m doing.
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback as I try to catch up on replies.

Your office was the room across the hall from Andy’s, just beside the bathroom and furthest from your mother’s.

You had a routine; it helped you keep on track. You woke up, had a coffee and a small breakfast, and climbed back upstairs to begin your work. At noon, you took a break, you went for a walk or just sat on the porch with your mother if she wasn’t in her room. You returned to work and later in the afternoon you came down to remind your mother about her pills. Then you started dinner as the day was in its final decline.

Andy only changed that slightly. He woke earlier than you did and was on his way out as you got up. He came home around dinner time and you left a plate for him in the oven if he was late. He was quiet, he ate, and went upstairs. The first week went by as such. You almost pitied him for living in what seemed a crowded isolation.

Then the weekend came. Like the other lumber workers, he had those two days to himself. It would be the first real test of your arrangement.

You woke at your usual time and went down to make your coffee. You only wrote for a couple hours on weekends. Breaks were good. You measured the grounds into the percolator and filled it with water. You turned on the decades old stove and turned as you heard the old stairs groan.

Andy appeared in the door. He wore jeans and a thick knitted sweater. His hair, overgrown and shaggy, was pushed away from his face, his beard a shade darker and starting to puff out from its length. You suspected that as a lawyer, he never looked so unkempt and yet even now, he still managed to look refined.

“Hate to be selfish but you think there’s enough for me?” He crossed to the table and sat. 

“Should be,” You rubbed your hands together. You wore an old sweatshirt with a grizzly on the front and your old faded jeans with the bleach stain on the knee. Unfashionable but warm. ‘“Cream, milk, sugar?”

“Black’s fine,” He said as he scratched his chin. “I was thinking today I could stock us up on wood for the fireplace. Since it’s snowing now, it’s better to get it done before the winter is really here.”

You squinted at him and played with the frayed cuff of your shirt. “So, you got a lot of snow in the city?”

“Not as much as here, I’m sure.” He let out a long breath and you saw the cloud in front of him. 

You paused and listened for the rattle of the furnace. “Fuck.” You pushed yourself away from the counter. “I gotta light the furnace.”

“Where is it? I’ll do it.” He offered. “Since you made the coffee.”

“You sure?”

“Think I can handle it,” He stood. “City boy and all.”

“Basement door’s outside. It’s a pain but this place is old and not very well put together.” You said. “There’s a lighter in the drawer.” You pointed at the counter. “Thanks. Oh, and the key too. Hanging by the door with the green tag.”

“Alright,” He crossed to the door. “Think I’ll figure it out.”

He disappeared down the hall and returned with his big boots. He put them on before the back door and unlocked it. He tramped down the steps as the door clattered behind him and you listened to his crisp footsteps. 

You wrung your hands as you thought. Nice enough, you surmised, but evasive. Maybe he wasn’t running from some heinous offense but he was trying to get away from something. You could tell by the way he always seemed to direct the conversation, especially when it turned on him.

You heard the sudden rumble of the furnace and the vents hissing. You turned as the percolator began to shake almost in tandem and the small glass knob bubbled with brown coffee. You took it off the burner as the basement door squeaked and the jingle of the key accompanied the snowy steps across the yard.

Andy kicked off his boots and slipped through the back door. He hung the key and he shook the snow from his hair and smoothed it back. He left his boots on the mat as you poured two mugs. He approached and you slid one to him. He took it with a soft thank you.

You added milk to yours and sat at the table as he did the same. You regretted it almost immediately. You should've taken it up with you and hid in your office. 

"Any plans today?" He asked. You blinked and he rested his palm against the hot mug. "Sorry, it's none of my business."

"Nah, nothing planned," You replied. "So you just plan on chopping wood on your day off?"

"Not much else to do up here. It's nice. Mindless." He shrugged.

"You have a lot you don't want to think about?" You wondered.

His jaw ticked as he eyed you and his lips curled slightly.

"Don't we all?"

"You'd have to to come all the way up here from wherever you're from." You commented. 

"Hmm," He chuckled under his breath. "You'd make a good prosecutor. You don't miss a lot."

"I'm a writer. I write about people, so I gotta study them closely."

"I thought you wrote about animals."

"That's what I'm paid to write about but… I have my own projects." You lifted your mug and tasted the rich brew.

He sucked his bottom lip in as his thoughts wrinkled on his forehead. "Uh huh," He uttered carefully. "Guess that's true then."

"So… is it too much to ask why you ditched being a lawyer?" You asked.

"You do anything long enough and you get bored."

"And you never did anything else? Never got married?" You prodded.

"Well, what about you?" He challenged as he hooked two finger through the handle of his mug. "Not many fish in this pond, huh."

"Touche," Your lips slanted, "You definitely are the lawyer type."

🍂

Later that day, after you gave your mother her second round of pills, you ventured out into the forest that skirt around the old property. The snow was only just past your ankles, the powder fell in spurts but didn’t seem to get much deeper. When you were met with a block or an impasse in your writing, you always came out to the trees to clear your mind. You were done for the day but you had a long week ahead of you.

You kicked the snow of a fallen tree by the river and listened to those critters not yet in hibernation in the blanket branches above. You thought about the man staying in the room next to yours and the answers he would give you; the questions you were too afraid to ask him. 

He wasn’t telling you everything, perhaps he didn’t owe you everything, but the lines in his forehead, the crinkles beside his eyes, the depth of his irises as they watched you. There were things you needed to know about a person and you feared you didn’t know enough about this stranger you’d invited in. You had been too intent on the money, on your own keeping.

Or maybe you were paranoid. You were starting to sound like your mother when she claimed the birds were listening to her and taking the messages back to the monsters of the forest. When she had barricaded herself in her room and refused to come out for fear you were one of them in disguise. The day it had all fallen apart.

Your nose was numb and tingling. You pulled your scarf up over your face and turned back. The snow was crisper now. The temperatures fell with the sun and that happened quickly in the winter. The sky was a dark grey as you came back to the house, the chimney billowed up toward the quarter moon and a soft amber light shone between the curtains of the front room.

You dusted your boots off before you stepped inside. The voice didn’t stop as you took off your coat, scarf, hat, and gloves. You slid your boots off and listened. The scene was unexpected as you peeked into the front room.

Your mother sat with her favourite blanket over her legs before the fire. A fresh stack of wood sat beside it, the basket full of split logs as well. Andy bent to poke at the embers and send up sparks as he got the fire going higher.

“So, this book you’re reading,” He said as he set the poker aside. “Did she get away yet?”

“I don’t think she’s gonna,” Your mother replied as Andy stood and brushed off his jeans. “I don’t think that’s what the story’s about.”

“That’s too bad.” He looked up and his eyes met yours. You moved so that you stood in the doorway. “But I guess that’s truer to life. Not everyone gets their happy ending.”

“Well, I’ve been taking my time because it doesn’t have an ending. Yet.” She explained. “I’m waiting for her to finish.”

Your blood went cold. You crossed your arms and cleared your throat.

“What book is this, ma?” You asked.

She looked around the chair at you and blanched. Andy sat on the sofa and you pushed yourself away from the door frame. Your mother shook her head. 

“I told you not to read my stuff.” You grimaced as you came closer. “It’s a first draft. Unfinished, unedited. It’s… personal.”

“From what she says, it’s pretty good regardless,” Andy offered. “Can’t blame her for her curiosity.”

You looked at him sharply and sighed as you dropped your arms.

“Whatever. Just don’t look at it again til I’m done.” You reprimanded. “Please. I’ll give you a look when I’m ready.”

“Dunno why it’s such a big deal. You write for the magazine all the time.” She grumbled.

“Because this isn’t an article on leaf fauna, ma,” You rubbed your cheek. “You already eat?”

“Just about to. Andy put a casserole in the oven.” She smiled. “Never knew a man who cooked. Your father, he couldn’t even salt his own eggs.”

“Mmm,” You sniffed as the smell of the burning wood melded with another more savoury scent. “Well, thank you, Andy. That was considerate. I’m sorry I waited so late, I was a bit distracted.”

“No problem,” He shrugged. “Really, the least I can do.”

You glanced between him and your mom. She hadn’t been this awake in ages. Her meds usually had her napping until dinnertime and asleep just as quickly after. She was vibrant and more friendly to this man than people she’d known for decades. You felt as if you’d walked in on something. 

“Well, let me know. I’ll be upstairs.” You backed up. “There’s some strudel left from yesterday we can have for dessert.”

You left them and stopped at the bottom of the stairs as you looked back into the front room. Andy’s voice droned as he spoke to your mom and as she chuckled his eyes found yours. They narrowed for just a moment before he turned back and smiled at the older woman. 

_Nice enough_ , you presumed, _but why didn’t you believe it?_

🍂

The next day, you watched Andy through the window. The snow was thicker, a harbinger of the storm that had been brewing for over a week. He crossed to the trees, his boots barely higher than the blanket below. He sank down with each step. Only a fool would venture out as the windows billowed and flung the snow errantly.

You tore yourself away and pulled the curtain shut. You crept out into the hall and listened. Your mother slept late that day and when you gave her her pills, she’d just rolled over and fallen back to sleep. 

You neared the door of Andy’s room and your hand hesitated on the knob. You took a breath and twisted it. You entered and were struck by the man’s smell; of his sweat and the deodorant that always lingered around him. The bed was made and the room barely looked lived in. 

You walked slowly to the closet. Flannel shirts and jackets hung within above a single suitcase.

You felt a pang of guilt. _Had you not just chided your mother for her snooping?_ You bent and unzipped the bag. It was empty. You checked the pockets; empty too. You stood and slid the door back into place. You went to the bed, the table next to it with the drawer that didn’t quite shut all the way and you wiggled it open.

The bible your mother left in there as if it were a hotel and pack of smokes. You’d never seen Andy smoke, never even smelled it on him. You took the carton and flipped open the top. Inside, a folded picture. You tiptoed to the window and looked out. His footprints faded into the trees.

You slid the photo out and opened it with shaky hands. It was Andy, shorter hair, trimmed beard, smiling, his arm around a dark-haired woman and a young boy in front of them. You folded it quickly and pushed it back behind the sticks in the pack. You placed it as you had found it and forced the drawer shut.

_Was he running from his own family? Or maybe, what had happened to them?_

You fled his room and closed the door guiltily. You were only more confused than before. You descended the stairs and hastily pulled your coat from the hook. Your hat was pulled on carelessly and you tied your boots without thinking. You pushed your hands into your gloves and angled yourself out the door. It was fucking cold; the fleece lining of your coat made little difference.

You grunted as you forced your boots through the snow and followed Andy’s tracks as they filled with a new layer of powder. You weren’t sure what you were doing, why you were doing it. _What could he be doing all the way out in the woods which would be incriminating?_

You went on, even as the questions floated in your mind. You followed his large boot prints, placing your feet in them as you followed his path. You came to a stop before the river, the overturned tree showed where someone had brushed aside the snow. The tracks veered off away from the log and you looked around.

You were forced back into an upright trunk, the breath knocked out of you as Andy pinned you with his arm across your chest. His eyes seared into you as he leaned his weight into you and you gasped for air as you smacked his shoulder.

“Why are you following me?” He growled.

“What? Andy, let me--” You gasped, barely able to breathe, the snow clumping in your lashes. “And--”

“Hmm? I see you watching me. I see the way you look at me.” He hissed. “I help you, help your mother and what? What do you think I am?” He grabbed your chin, his hide glove rough against your skin. “Am I that villain you write about? Is that what you think?”

“No, I…” You smacked him again and again. “I was just---” He let off just a little as you gulped for air. “There’s a storm. You shouldn’t be out here--”

“You think I can’t handle a storm?” He snarled. “You’re not a very good liar and trust me, I’ve known a lot of liars.”

“Let go of me.” You pleaded. “Jesus Christ, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I followed you, okay? I was just… curious.”

“Uh huh,” He turned you and forced his arm around your neck as he bent you over. You kicked as he dragged you through the snow towards the river. “WHat do you think? I’m hiding some big secret like one of those books you read?”

“Let--go,” Your feet slid through the blanket below. “Stop! What are you--”

“You think I’m what? A criminal? A murderer!?” He pulled you up and spun you away from him. You stumbled backwards as you faced him. 

Your boots slid beneath you and you hearth the hard thunk of your sole against the the ice. Thick but not thick enough. You held out your hands as you looked down at the river coursing below the brittle surface. Your heart raced in your ears. You tried to take a step forward but he was at the bank, watching you.

“Ah ah,” He raised his hand. “You stay where you are.”

“What are you doing?” You pushed your feet apart. “Andy--”

“Terrible accident you falling through the ice like that. There’s just so much snow, you can’t really tell where the water begins.” He smiled and tucked his hands in his pocket as you heard the slow crack beneath you. “Your mother will be devastated.”

You swallowed as your eyes wetted and you looked between him and your feet. You lifted your boot and the snap below you had your heart in your throat. You plunged into the freezing water with a shrill shriek, your arms flying up to grab onto the ice. 

The frozen sheet broke as you tried to latch on and you kicked as the water soaked your coat and dragged you down into the depth further. You flapped helplessly and spun in circles in the waves. The water filled your lungs and you choked and you stared up through the frigid foam, the blurry shadow staring down at you.

The cold bit deep into your flesh and your limbs weakened the more you struggled. The water smothered you and your body spasmed in the thralls of finality. Your eyes rolled back and the dark water flowed around you in welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve gone too far to back out now.
> 
> Warnings: this short series includes dark elements including noncon, violence, mentions of mental illness, mentions of contraception, and other explicit content. I’m not your mother, curate your own consumption.
> 
> This is dark!Lumberjack!Andy Barber and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, writing this, I thought hey, I can keep it to three parts... and this could be an ending but if you guys want one more part, I’ll do an official finale.
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback and enjoy some Andy!

You finally broke the surface, floating and bobbing on your back. You were dizzy, your head pounded and your lungs burned. Your body felt heavy and you couldn’t help but shiver as a fire crackled nearby. 

You opened your eyes. Your mother sat with your head in her lap, you were wrapped in a thick duvet before the fireplace, and she pressed her warm palms to your cheeks.

“She’s awake,” She said. “Girl, you really scared us.”

A shadow neared and you flinched as Andy knelt beside you. You let out a weak moan but could only wriggle in the duvet. You coughed and shook your head.

“Get him away!” You rasped. “Ma!”

“Shhhh,” She traced along your cheekbone. “It’s okay. It’s just Andy.” She looked up. “She must be delirious.”

“She’s lucky I got to her when I did.” He replied and reached to touch your forehead. Your teeth chattered. You felt the cold deep in your bones. “But she’s still cold. If it’s hypothermia, we gotta keep her warm, at least until morning.”

“Yes, of course,” Your mother rocked your shoulders. “Oh, thank you, Andy. You saved her. I can’t-- If you hadn’t been there.”

Andy sighed and waved away her words. He stood and crossed to the fire. He fed it another long and looked to the old grandfather clock in the corner.

“It’s past midnight. You should sleep. She’ll be fine.” Andy said. “I’ll keep an eye on her.”

“Nonsense, I’m her mother. I should be here--”

“You been trying not to drift off for the last hour. You’ll do her no good if you’re exhausted,” He said. “I’ll take over. Don’t worry.”

“You’re too good a man, Andy Barber.” Your mother smiled and tutted. She caressed your cheek again and Andy handed her a cushion to place under your head as she moved from beneath you. “Well, I suppose there had to be at least one in this godforsaken world.”

He took your mother’s hand and helped her stand as she groaned at her aching knees.

“Go. Sleep. When you wake up, she’ll be better.” He assured her. “Alright?”

“Okay,” She nodded and squeezed his hand. “Thank you… have a good night.”

“You too,” He bid. “Go on.”

“Night, dear,” Your mother called to you. She hadn’t called you anything but ‘girl’ since you were a child. You clung to the duvet and your arms brushed against your bare torso.

“Good night,” You croaked as you remained paralysed before the dancing flames. 

You wanted to beg her to stay but Andy turned and glared. A silent warning. Your mother turned and went up the stairs. You watched her helplessly and sucked in a breath as you listened to her footsteps and then she open and shut of her bedroom door above.

You sat up. The effort made you light headed and you hunched over as you moaned. Andy was beside you in a moment. He urged you back down with a hand on your shoulder. His hair was messy around his head and he wore a different shirt than earlier that day. 

_He must have dived in after you, but why?_

You hugged yourself and shivered again. “I’m naked.” You said.

“We had to get your clothes off so you didn’t freeze,” He sat back as his eyes searched your face. “You almost drowned. I barely got you back before the storm began.”

“You tried to kill me.”

“You wandered onto a frozen river. That’s hardly my fault.” He said tersely. “And I was nice enough to drag you out.”

“All I did was follow you,” You grumbled. “Then you… you attacked me.”

He scoffed and his jaw squared beneath his thick beard. His eyes glowed in the fire light and he reached into his shirt pocket. He pulled out the pack of cigarettes and opened it up. He slid one out and placed it between his lips. 

He fished around for a sleeve of matches hidden in his pocket and sparked one off the strip. He lit the smoke, the wisps blowing out from the corners of his mouth as he dug deeper in the pack. He pulled out the photo. He unfolded it and looked at it, holding it against the carton with his thumb as he pulled the cigarette away from his lips with his other hand.

“Two smokes to the left, five to the right, the corner of the photo bent just enough to keep it in place.” He mulled. “You’re a shit detective. I know, I used to work with them.”

You looked down guiltily. He took another puff and grimaced.

“Not much of a smoker but sometimes when I’m thinking too much I have one.” He blew away the smoke and stretched his arm over you to flick the cigarette into the fireplace. “My wife and son. They’re dead now. Whether I talk about it or not, but I prefer the latter.”

He put the photo back in the pack and reached behind him to place it on the low coffee table. He turned back to you and poked his tongue out between his lips.

“So, what is it you thought? That I killed them?” He scowled. “I didn’t, not in reality, but maybe it was my neglect, my denial that killed them. But it wasn’t me.”

You stared at him. You tried to sit up again but he quickly caught your shoulder and held you down.

“I came here so I didn’t have to talk about it or think about it. I came here to get away because everywhere I went I saw husbands, wives, children; families, all happy, all alive. And it made me so… angry.” His nostrils flared as his grip tightened on your shoulder. “Then I meet you. Your mother. You two can barely stand each other. Perfect. Nothing to envy, just as miserable as me.”

You pushed your arm above the blanket and grasped his wrist. You tried once more to sit up and shove away his hand. He quickly twisted his arm away and his fingers stretched across your throat.

“Doesn’t kill the loneliness. In fact, it makes it worse.” He sneered. “Doesn’t it?”

You squinted at him as you latched onto his wrist. He didn’t squeeze but held you firm enough to keep you down.

“I heard you. In the shower. I was curious how you coped with being alone all the way up here.” He smirked. “I can’t say it didn’t inspire me.”

“Let go--”

His fingers tightened and strangled your voice from you. He got to his knees and his other hand gripped the top of the duvet. He tore it away and bared your naked body. The heat of the fire washed over your skin as you tried to hide yourself. He was quick to straddle you as he kept his hand on your neck.

“Get off--” You dug your nails into his cuff.

“Shhh,” He bent until his nose was almost touching yours. “You don’t wanna wake your mom. Trust me. She’s sick already.” His lips curled. “You wouldn’t want her to get _hurt_ because of you.”

“You wouldn--”

“She’s a cranky old wart.” He snapped. “But you…” His other hand tickled your side. “You’re her daughter, you love her, you want to keep her safe.” He backed up and his thumb ran along your hip and his fingers curled around your flesh. “You would do anything for her, wouldn’t you?”

You gaped at him and your lip quivered. You swallowed and nodded as he loosened his hold on your neck. He let out a small chuckle and slid his hand down to cup your chest. His eyes followed as he played with your nipple.

“You know, I heard the best way to warm someone up is skin to skin contact.” He moved further back and dragged his nose along your throat and chest. He nuzzled your nipple and flicked it with his thumb. “And no doubt that adrenaline I feel pumping through you will help.”

“Please…” You whispered. “I won’t tell--I won’t say anything.”

“Shut up,” He lifted his head and grabbed your chin. He squeezed so hard your jaw felt as if it would break. “I don’t want to hear you.”

You shuddered as he looked up at you. His other hand moved below him as he drew his knee back and forced it between your legs. He pushed his fingers against your cunt and you kicked your legs around him. He caught your thigh and pinched.

“You’re a stubborn bitch.” He growled and fell onto you. He rolled over and took you with him. Your teeth chatter as you were exposed entirely to the room. “Stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about her.”

You pushed yourself up and stared him in the face. You blinked in horror.

“You do what I say and she’s safe. That’s it.” He shoved you up so you straddled him. “This little living arrangement won’t be so bad with some compromise.” You nodded as he grabbed your wrists and held your hands to his chest. “Listen. Carefully. Think about that river and how much worse I could do to an old lady.”

You winced and he slowly slid your hands over his shirt.

“I want your mouth.” He sneered. “I’m sure you can figure out what I want you to do with it.”

“Andy--”

“Not another word,” He shoved your hand lower so it was nearly between your legs. “These things happen. The fire gets out of control, help is too far away; a pity you were both trapped inside.”

You recoiled and tore your wrist from his grasp. Panicked your hands shook as you fell back and barely caught yourself. Slowly, reluctantly, you righted yourself as he watched you. He folded one arm behind his head and then the other and smirked. 

You closed your eyes and shuttered as you rested your palms against the front of his jeans; the twitch there added to his words. He sighed as you flicked the button of his fly loose and opened your eyes. Your hands shook as you pushed the zipper down and your hot breath puffed from your nose in frantic gasps.

Your eyes were glossy. _Don’t cry,_ you told yourself as you gripped his jeans and he lifted his hips with a low chuckle. He was amused. His briefs were slid down next and the elastic caught on his arousal. Your fingers brushed his tip as you unhooked them and rolled them down. 

Your fingers twiddled in the air as you looked down as his cock. Then you glanced at yourself, your nakedness, and quaked. You couldn’t decide if you were more cold or afraid. _Both_ , you thought.

“Do you need detailed instructions?” He taunted.

Your eyes snapped up and you scowled at him. You gripped his cock without look and moved back on your knees as you bent. You opened your mouth and he reached down to grasp your chin again.

“Keep those teeth to yourself.” He warned and let you go.

You lowered your gaze, your tongue was sour and your stomach churned. You poked your tongue out and swirled it lightly around the head of his cock. He groaned and you pressed your lips to his tip. You felt as if it was all happening in half-speed but you had to go on. 

You slid your mouth around him and his hand stretched across the back of your head before you could pull away. He pushed you down until he was at your throat. You grunted and he forced himself deeper. You extended your neck and choked as you took all of him, unable to breathe as your head pulsed even harder.

“Like that,” He let up and you slid back only to have him force you back down again. “Yeah that’s it.” He carried the motion, the sloppy noises of your mouth and throat filled your ears. “Take it. All of it.”

He was urgent, relentless as he bobbed your mouth down his length. His hand slipped as his other pressed to your head and he clutched you tightly. He moved his hips from below as your fingers curled into his hips. You were dizzy and dazed as you eyes rolled back and your chest felt as if it would burst.

He shoved you away all at once and you crumpled onto the floor beside him. You touched your throat and coughed, your entire body shook as Andy sat up, his hand at his cock.

“Fuck, you almost did it,” He snarled. “Fuck…” He hissed and took deeper breaths. “Fucking bitch.”

He slapped your thigh and you winced. He stood and pushed his pants all the way down. You sat up and touched your forehead as the room spun. He kicked the denim away from him, his socks and underwear caught in the folds. Another flutter of fabric and his hand was on your shoulder. 

He shoved you onto your back and bent over you. Your eyes struggled to focus on his as he glared down at you.

“I can’t decide…” He held your chin and pushed his thumb between your lips. “I like your tits… but the ass is nice too.”

You hit his wrist weakly and groaned. He snickered and pushed down on your tongue before he drew his hand away. He moved between your legs and bent them carefully. 

Your vision cleared, he was naked, his broad shoulders were limned in the fire light and you watched the thick muscles of his arms as they tensed beneath his skin. His chest was thick with the same colour hair as his beard and his raw power was corded in the muscles of his stomach.

He hugged your thighs and dragged you closer. His cock rested against your cunt and he slipped a hand between your bodies to guide it to your entrance. He poked you and slid it back up, he teased your fold as a low rumble rose from him. He stopped, once more as your entrance, and tilted his hips. 

You gasped as he pushed into you and slapped his hand on your thigh. He ignored you and got even deeper. He grabbed your other thigh and lifted your pelvis as he impaled you entirely.

You let out a wispy cry as he hung his head back and let out a long breath. He jerked his hips and you clawed at the rumpled duvet below. He moved your entire body as he began to thrust; short, sharp, mean jolts. The crackle of the fire was punctuated by the even, measured clap of flesh.

“That’s it,” He growled as he rutted into you. “You little bitch. Look at you. I can feel you, feel how much you need this; you want this.”

He bent over you and you tried to turn your face away from him. His hand framed your jaw and he held your head still. He kissed you roughly as he buried himself to his limit and drew away with a vicious nibble of your lip. He sat back on his knees and lifted you with him. 

His hand spread over one side of your ass and he began to rock you against him. His other arm hooked around your back and his fingers clung to your shoulder. He grunted as he slid you up and down his cock, your pelvis snug against him as the friction sent a wave of heat through you.

“You don’t get it. You don’t get-- how long-- I’ve waited-- I’ve been alone,” His bestial panting stuttered his words. “You don’t realise-- how much you hunger-- for human touch-- for anything-- until you’ve waited so long.”

Your arms were folded against his chest as your fingers curled into the muscles beside his neck. You whined as your core began to swell. You shook your head, ashamed of your building arousal. _This man… you didn’t know this man or what he’d done._ All you knew was that he could kill you and your mother. That he _would_ if you made him.

“Fuck. Or maybe-- you were-- waiting for me,” He bent his head and nuzzled the crook of your neck as he continued to move you, his fingertips pressed deep in the flesh of your ass. “Huh? Did you think about it? Like I did? Waking up? Opening my door?” 

He snarled and sank his teeth into your throat, he bounced you faster against him. He left your flesh raw and sore as he removed his mouth and replaced it with his hand. He lifted his hand as he gripped your throat and lowered himself carefully onto his ass. He took you with him as he laid flat, still grasping your neck as he had you sitting atop him.

“Keep going.” He snapped. You kept your hips going as he squeezed and your head swam. “Did you? Think about crawling into my bed? Huh? Keep it quiet? Just a little human warmth for that frigid heart?”

“Andy--” You mewled as his other hand guided your hip. Your clit brushed his pelvis and you felt your surging orgasm. “And---”

“Shhh,” He dropped his hand from your neck and grabbed your other hip. He rocked you faster, holding you down so that the friction grew unbreakable. “That’s it. Give in.”

You covered your face as you came. Your thighs tensed around him as you let him move you and moaned into your hands. He chuckled and changed your motion. He bounced you atop him. You dropped arms and clung to his wrists. His eyes focused between your legs as he watched himself inside of you. He stuck his tongue out and snarled.

“Shit,” He swore and slammed you down over and over. “Get ready.”

He pushed his head back into the floor and every muscle in his body contracted. He groaned as he spilled into you and you quaked atop him. His warmth filled you and turned your stomach as he slowed you. He held you down, every inch of him inside of you, and panted as his nails dug into your hips.

He drew his hands back and rubbed his chest. His lips curved slightly and he patted his shoulder. 

“Here,” He said. “We need to keep you warm still.”

You raised yourself on your knees weakly. You swayed as you climbed off of him and fell down beside him. Your vision swirled and every ounce of strength drained from you. He rested your head on his arm and his hand lingered on you, threatening to crush your jaw. Then the tension left his grip and he stroked your cheek. You were startled by his gentleness.

“That’s what I want you to do.” He whispered as he rubbed your cheek with his thumb and his arm hugged you closed. “When it’s late, when you’re mother’s asleep, I want you to come to me. Keep me happy and I’ll keep you safe. _Both_ of you.”

You gulped and blinked away your fearful tears. You shivered as another wave of cold crawled over you. He reached and bent your leg over him and he inhaled the scent of your scalp.

“Understood?” He said.

“Yes,” You breathed as you trembled against him. “I got it.”

Your hand slipped down as his cum leaked from you and cooled on your thighs. You sniffed as you rubbed your fingers through the mess. Your mind was hazy but you knew that wasn’t good. He sensed the movement and his hand found yours and he dragged his fingers through the slickness of your cunt.

“I came inside you,” He said as if only realising it. “Are you--”

“I’m not...” You murmured as you tore your hand away. “But I’ll go to--” You were blurry, you couldn’t focus. “I’ll go to town… tomorrow.”

“No, you’ll stay here,” He poked his fingers inside you and played with his cum. He hummed as if pleased with himself. “I’ll get it. I’ll take care of it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself trapped.
> 
> Warnings: this short series includes dark elements including noncon, violence, mentions of mental illness, mentions of contraception, and other explicit content. I’m not your mother, curate your own consumption.
> 
> This is dark!Lumberjack!Andy Barber and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is gonna be the last part. Hope y’all enjoyed.
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback <3

You didn’t know how you fell asleep. You chalked it up to your near-death experience and the physical shock that still ravaged your body. You were roused by a soft sway. Andy carried you up the stairs as the pale early morning light broke through the shrouded windows. You groaned, your body was sore.

He angled you through your bedroom door and set you down, your body enveloped in the duvet as he pulled the rest of your covers over you. He sat on the edge of the bed and grinned down at you. He had already dressed, the same clothing he’d shed before the fire. You turned your face away from him.

“I’m going into town. I’ll try to be quick.” He said. “There’s a lot of snow to clear though so… who knows,” His hand was on your shoulder, heavy even through the layers. “Sleep, relax…” He leaned in so that his beard tickled your cheek. “You’ll need your energy.”

You shuddered and turned your back to him. He chuckled and stood. You listened to the old wooden floor as it groaned beneath his weight and the door shut behind him with a soft click. You buried your head in your pillow as you tried to chase away visions of the night before.

You should’ve just left well enough alone. _Should have._

Your sank back down into your drowsiness, reached for it, as you welcomed sleep and an escape from your new reality. If it were only for a few minutes or a few hours, you needed it because there was no true escape to be had.

When you woke again, you heard muffled voices below. Your head was heavy. You must’ve slept for some time. You sat up and climbed to you feet with a stagger. You went to your dresser and pulled out a sweatshirt and a pair of corduroy pants. You slipped into a pair of cotton panties but didn’t bother with your bra as the loose shirt hung from your shoulders.

The stairs creaked and you turned to stare at the door. He didn’t knock before he entered. Instead, Andy strode in and shut the door swiftly behind him. He placed the paper bag on your dresser as he neared and you backed away until you were against the wall.

“You’re looking better,” He said. “Your mother will be happy.” You were silent as he watched you. “I made sure she took her pills, don’t you worry, and I brought back breakfast. For all of us.” 

He turned and unfolded the top of the bag. He reached inside and pulled out a slender box. He held it out to you.

“She’s warming it up now. It was a long drive.” He said. “You should eat before you take it.”

You hesitantly took the box. Your insides twisted and you sidled away from him to sit on the bed. You carefully slipped the flap open and slid out the single pill.

“We’ll be safer from here on out,” He reached into the bag again and revealed a large box of condoms. He smiled as he faced you and read the side. “Ribbed for her pleasure, huh? Looks like I’m doing you all sorts of favours.”

You shook your head as you popped the pill out of the wrapper. You swallowed it dry and closed up the box before tucking it away in your night table. Andy set down the box of condoms and neared. He sat besides you and played with the loose sleeve of your shirt.

“I’d say we could test these out now but you’re mom’s worried,” He sneered. “Come down, humour her, and we’ll catch up later.”

“You should’ve killed me,” You croaked. 

“No fun in that,” He stood and stretched his arms behind him. “But lots of fun to be had.”

“How can you do this? How can--”

“You know what I’ve learned. This world is cruel whether you’re good or bad so what’s the point in trying.” He snarled. “Might as well get what you can out of it any way you can. Good and bad be damned.” He went to the door and swung it open. “Come on. Leave your mom waiting and she might start to expect you’re up to something.”

You rose and sniffed. You tucked your feet into your slippers and followed him into the hall. You wrung your hands. You could taste the powdery remnants of the pill on your tongue and almost felt it sinking into your gut.

Your mother was in the kitchen. She pulled out the pan of scrambled eggs, hash, and sausage. The smell of coffee floated in the air.

“Dear, you’re awake,” She set the pan down and laid out the three plates stacked on the counter. “I was so worried. How many times did I tell you when you were young to be careful of ice?”

“Uh,” You sat and Andy went to help her at the counter. “There was a lot of snow. I couldn’t see.”

He nodded subtly, a silent approval as he faced away from you. You mother divvied up the goods and Andy turned with two plates and set them on the table. He turned back from the last and took it from your mother.

“Sit, I’ll get the coffee… and your tea, of course. The kettle should be ready.” He set the plate down and pulled out her chair. 

She sat and preened and you hid your dismay. You picked up your fork but your mother shook her head to warn you to wait. You did as Andy brought you both mugs and grabbed the cream and milk from the fridge. He sat with his own cup of coffee and sighed.

“Well, it’s been a bit of a disastrous few days but… I’m really glad I was here to help you ladies out,” He beamed. “Out here, all alone, you two really could’ve been in a lot of trouble.”

🍂

Later that day, after your mother laid down for her nap, you retreated to your office. Writing would help distract you. And if you couldn’t write, it gave you a reason to be alone. You sat before your screen, staring at the blinking cursor. You were supposed to be writing about themes for unique holiday gatherings. You weren’t much of a host but writing had taught you how to bluff.

You sat back in your chair and pressed your hands to your temples. You couldn’t concentrate. You still felt a slight chill and a shadow of fatigue hovered over you. He would be back to work tomorrow, if the lumberyard didn’t shut down due to snow. The storm had slowed enough that it might not.

The door opened and you spun around. Andy let the door slowly close behind him as he crossed the room but it didn’t click. You watched him near and he reached past you to your desk. He laid down the condom and smirked.

“Well, it’s quiet around here,” His fingers flitted over your shoulder as he drew back. “I’m pretty bored.”

“I’m working.” You swiveled back and rested your fingers on the keyboard. He grabbed your chair and rolled it back. He stepped forward and bent to look at your laptop. 

“Hmm, not much,” He said and snapped his fingers. “Here.” 

He grasped your arm and tugged until you stood. He pulled the chair up behind him and sat as you shuffled aside.

“What are you doing?” You reached for the mouse as he did and he batted your hand away.

“Get undressed,” He demanded as he minimized your document and scrolled through the rest of your files. “Now.”

“Andy--”

“You don’t wanna make a scene. Wake up your mother?” He looked at you briefly. “I thought you understood how this was going to work.”

You nodded and backed away. He glanced back at your computer and sighed as he rolled the wheel of the mouse and clicked. You lifted your sweat shirt over your head and shivered. It was cold despite the distant rattle in the vents.

“He wore black. Always black. As if he thought he could fade into the background. Often he did, as he watched her. As he followed her through the crowded streets. She never noticed him, never was aware of her watcher only six steps behind…” He read allowed. “Not until that day.”

He clicked his tongue and turned to you as you unbuttoned your fly. You blinked at him dumbly and froze.

“Interesting story you got going there,” He remarked. “A bit… fantastical. Real villains aren’t so obvious.”

You blanched and looked away. You pushed your zipper down and shoved your pants down your legs. You stepped out of them, your wool socks caught in the ankles and stood. He grabbed the elastic of your panties and drew you forward.

“We’ll have to be quick right now,” He said. “But tonight, we can take our time.”

You caught yourself on his shoulder as he pulled you close. His fingers brushed along the front of the cotton and forced your legs apart. He pushed the fabric aside and felt along your folds. He poked inside you roughly and growled. He rescinded his hand and stood suddenly.

He took the condom from the desk and held it out to you. “Put it on me.”

He was quick to pull up his flannel shirt and undo his jeans. He slid them down with his briefs and pulled himself out over the top. Your hands shook as you tore open the wrapped. You flicked it onto the desk as you held onto the rubber. You pressed it to his tip and slowly pushed the ring down his length so it stretched over him. He groaned as you reached his base.

“The chair. On your knees.” He ordered as his cock bobbed before him.

You gulped and climbed onto the chair, gripping the back as it threatened to tilt beneath you. He grabbed the arms and rolled it back until his cock pressed against your ass. He hooked his hand over your shoulder as his other guided his tip down. He slid your panties aside and poked around. You arched your back as he found your entrance and pushed inside slowly.

You were dry and the rubber hurt as he got deeper. You gasped and dug your nails into the leather. He pushed himself to his limit and snarled as he wiggled his hips. He thrust slowly and the chair shifted slightly. He took a deep breath and repeated the motion, harder, so that his flesh clapped against yours. The chair jolted beneath you.

“Fuck,” He rasped as he gripped the back of your neck and slid his hand around to grope your chest. “Maybe you can write about this, hmm?”

You braced yourself against the chair as it shook beneath you. He rutted into you harder and faster with each rock of his hips. Your body responded and his strokes grew slicker and smoother. You bit into the heel of your hand as you tried to keep quiet.

“Tonight…” He spoke as he kept on. “Three taps. You come to me. Got it?”

“Yes,” You croaked as you slapped your hand back against the chair. 

His hand left your tit and stretched over yours on the leather. He clung to the chair as he pounded into even hard. You struggled to catch your breath as your core swelled. He didn’t relent as you whined and the share rocked noisily beneath you. Your thighs quaked as your orgasm bloomed and you choked on your voice.

He slammed into you over and over. The tails of his shirt tickled your ass as he did and your hips ached at the sheer force. He squeezed your neck and drew you back against him as he groaned. His hips slowed and he took long, ragged strokes as he came. He stifled his voice with a growl and stilled. 

He pulled out and pushed you away so that the chair spun slightly under you. You slipped down to stop it, your ass tender as you righted yourself on the seat. He hummed as he slid the condom off and flung it into the bin of crumpled papers under your desk. You stood and stepped past him to gather your clothes.

“You wanted this,” He said as he tucked his cock away. “That’s why you write that garbage.”

“Shut up,” You hissed as you fixed your panties and shook out your pants. “Don’t talk about my writing.”

“Excuse me,” He grabbed your chin and forced you to stand straight, your foot caught in your pants as they crumpled to the floor again. “You really wanna keep pushing me?”

You glared at him, searching his face as he sneered back. His jaw ticked and you tore your eyes away.

“Sorry,” You uttered. 

He scoffed and released you roughly. You stumbled and bent to pull your pants up. He watched as he crossed his arms.

“What happens if the old lady doesn’t get her pills?” He asked.

You took your shirt and stood abruptly. You hugged the thick fabric to your chest and frowned.

“Don’t…” You warned.

“I just want to be prepared.” He shrugged and grinned. “Just in case… something happens.”

“I’ll be good. Just leave her alone.” You stepped closer. “Whatever you want--”

“Whatever I want…” He bit his lip and his eyes drifted down. “Tonight, when you come in, don’t say a word. You get in the bed and suck my dick until I tell you to stop.” He winked and gave a low chuckle. “Oh and I got word that the yard isn’t going to be running tomorrow so… I wanna wake up the same way.”

You sniffed and glanced away. “Got it.”

He stepped closer and you shied away. He leaned in and kissed your forehead. “Good girl.”

🍂

The wet noises of your mouth were trapped beneath the blanket. Andy’s thick legs bent and tented the covers as your hand slid in time with your mouth. He was salty and slick. You held in a gag as he hit the back of your throat. Your stomach had felt off since you woke but you barely noticed your discomforts anymore for this man who had made himself a pestilence on your life.

His hands pressed against the back of your head as he urged you on. You let him. You had found in the last few weeks that it was easier to just give in. Appease him and it wasn’t so bad, though his persistence remained. Any hour he was there, any time your mother was disposed, he was on you. 

You tried not to think of the e-mail you received the day before. A warning from the magazine. Your work was late and often time subpar. You needed to get your shit together. You knew why but that wasn’t a problem you could solve. No, that problem was halfway down your throat.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” He rasped. “Oh--”

You pulled your mouth off of him and the blankets tangled around you as the sudden flip of your stomach had you frantic. You nearly fell off the bed as you pushed past his leg and brought your hand to your lips. The covers slipped from your shoulders and hung from the edge of the mattress as you wretched and your entire body tense. You looked around in panic and spewed into the dish of ancient potpourri that sat in the window ledge.

“What the fuck!” Andy sat up.

“I’m sorry… I don’t---” You put the dish down and wiped your mouth. “I don’t feel very well.”

“You’re sick?” He asked as he turned his legs over the edge of the bed.

“I think so. Stomach bug.” You said guiltily. “I’m sorry. I should’ve said something--”

“It’s okay, I don’t need your mouth,” He stood and crossed to you. He spun you around and pulled you back against him. “Bend over.”

“A condom--”

“I’ll pull out,” He smacked your ass and you bent over. He dragged you back onto his cock. “Fuck. You fucking edged me, you little bitch.”

“I didn’t-”

“Shut up,” He gripped your hips and rammed into you without relent. “You’re gonna clean that up. Then your mouth.” He growled. “Then we’ll try again.”

Your back ached as his pelvis crashed into your ass over and over. You let out a strangled cry and his breaths grew louder as they mingled with stifled curses. His hips stuttered and he sank into you with a startled grunt. He snarled as he spasmed and you felt his cum coat your walls.

“What the fuck?” You grabbed his hands and tried to shove them away. He clung to you and held himself deep inside of you as he purred. “Andy!”

“It’s alright,” He shuddered and slowly slipped out of you. He drew and hand back and slid his fingers through the cum that leaked from you and smeared it down your leg. “It’s too late to worry about all that.”

“What are you talking about?” You tore away from him and stood so fast it made you dizzy. “We’ve been safe. We--”

“That pill,” He pushed his tongue against the inside of his lip. “I switched the packaging. It was an anti-nausea pill.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” You grimaced. “Why would you do that?”

He shrugged and laughed. He sat heavily on the edge of the bed and pushed his shoulders back.

“I’m not. I can’t be.” You said. “You’re lying.”

“Only one way to find out,” He smirked. “We can go to town, get you a test today.”

“No, no, no,” You stormed towards him and pushed his shoulder. “No, it’s not true.”

“Shit,” He caught your wrists and sneered up at you. “What is your mother going to think?”

“Let go of me. You bastard!” You wriggled in his grasp. “You’re disgusting.”

“And you’re a slut.” He retorted. “But I’ve got a good job, I’ve shown I can manage the house, and I think…” He twisted your wrists until you whined. “I’m a pretty decent father.”

“Stop,” You hissed.

He chuckled and stood, holding your arms above you as he did. You were helpless as you struggled against him.

“I know you’ve never really had a man in the house,” He taunted. “But you’re just going to have to get used to it.” He let go of your left arm and twisted your right behind you as he spun you. “Hell, I think your mother will be happy. A real man to take care of the family.”

He held you to him and you felt his cock twitch against you. “I hate you.” You muttered.

“I know,” He preened. “But you’re stuck with me now.”

🍂 🍂 🍂 🍂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve left this fairly open to interpretation but that being said, hope you all had fun!


End file.
